Kakashi's Bedtime Stories
by Zinbuki-san
Summary: [PREVIEW] Fairy Tales with a twist. The teens of Naruto have a slumber party and for lack of better things to do, they get Kakashi to tell them fairy tales  with themselves placed in the story. [Teams 7, 8, 10, Gai, Sand, plus Sasuke and Kakashi, timeskip


This was written by myself and Sen. We plan on uploading this whole story to our joint account, **Zin and Sen**, so be sure to look that one up and get the WHOLE story there! Now, I won't lie... so far, from what me and Sen have written, I've nearly pissed myself laughing.

This story involves practically everyone, so if you have a favorite character, they're bound to pop up and one point or another.

So yeah, Sen wrote about half of this. We kept switching back and forth, and it was fun XD We already have the first chapter/story done, but you'll have to wait until it gets uploaded to our joint account, **Zin and Sen**. _So look up **Zin and Sen** and add that to alerts_. It won't be up for a couple days, as we made the account today and it's giving us that two-day wait stuff that no author likes XD

BUT YES. We both wrote this. We came up with these twisted ideas at work. I'm not supposed to tell you something, but I will anyways... you'll just have to wait for the authors' notes at the bottom to read it XD

HAPPY READING! I hope you like it:D

YOU MAY REVIEW HERE, BUTDO NOT ALERT HERE! Go to the account on here titled "**Zin and Sen**" and alert that account, 'cause that's where the story will actually be updated.

**_THIS STORY WILL _NOT _BE UPDATED _HERE**

**_THIS IS_ JUST_ A _PREVIEW**

_Naruto and his gang belong to Masashi Kishimoto, much to Zin's Shino-less chargin and Sen's Sai-less chargin. _

_And yes, Bya-chan, Kisame pops up eventually. (SPOILER XD)_

**

* * *

**

**Kakashi's Bedtime Stories**

Getting Started…

"Slumber party!" Yelled Lee, "The secret to ultimate youth!"

Sai cocked his head to the side, "Odd, I read somewhere that slumber parties were for-"

"SHUT UP SAI!" everyone quickly yelled. Said person grumbled in dismay.

"So… what are we going to do?" Asked Sakura, "Now that all of us are here?" She looked to the assembled crowd of team 7, team 8, team 10, the sand siblings, and team Gai. Oh, Sasuke was there too. But we don't know why. He just …showed up.

"Well, we could always eat…" Chouji grumbled through a mouthful of chips.

"We already did that, dattebayo!" Naruto cried.

"So? I'm still hungry…"

"Ah, quit whining, Chouji-kun!" Ino pouted.

"You're all so troublesome." Of course, that was Shikamaru. "Why don't we just sleep? I mean, isn't that what a _slumber_ party is for?"

"He's right," Neji, Tenten, Sakura, Sasuke, Ino, Shino, Temari, Gaara, Kankurou… oh, and Kiba… all nodded.

"But, the book says-" said Sai with teary eyes.

"SHUT UP!"

The book was promptly snatched out of his hands by Shino and burned, because it was evil, and Shino was wise.

"Everyone is still so riled up," Hinata said quietly. "Are you sure sleep is a good idea, Shikamaru-kun?"

"Well, what else do you suppose we should do?" He complained. He quickly perked up though, "Sai, you don't get to add any thoughts or ideas, they're all…" He ended there, not wanting to think about it.

"We have to do something," said Sakura in her unique whiney way.

"Yosh! We must do something… or our YOUTH will be FLAWED!" Rock Lee shouted.

"Calm down, Lee-kun," Tenten sweat-dropped, "I'm sure there's a way to do something.

"We _are_ supposed to sleep at slumber parties, aren't' we? Can we just do that?" Gaara glared.

"But, Gaara," Kankurou said, confused, "You can't sleep or you'll die…"

"We'll all die, too, stupid." Temari muttered.

Suddenly, the door to the abnormally large room of the random house of an unstated ninja burst open. Everyone gasped or jumped in shock, except for those that were stoic in nature, emo, or already jumping (coughcoughNaruto).

"Will you kids shut up? Some of us are trying to sleep…" A large, dark shadow loomed in the doorway. Some people (mainly the girls, and Lee), gasped in shock. When said shadowy figure of doom lurched forwards, though, everyone sighed in relief (except for the aforementioned stoic and/or emo people). It was just Kakashi. Though he claimed to have been trying to sleep, he was oddly still dressed in his every day normal clothes. And he was holding his book….

Naruto, oddly enough, had an idea. And even more oddly, it was actually good. "Kakashi-sensei! Tell us a bedtime story!"

This was chorused by a group of other fifteen to sixteen year old ninjas yelling, "Yeah Kakashi-sensei, tell us a story!" (Oh, yeah, and there was Kankurou and Temari, who were older than sixteen, but still badass enough to be there.)

"Ah, no," said Kakashi flatly, "You guys are teenagers, you don't need bedtime stories."

"But, our YOUTH will be FLAWED!" begged Lee, latching himself to Kakashi's leg.

"No, you're too old!" said Kakashi more sternly.

That was when Kiba got a very evil look on his face. "Well," he said in the most evil fashion imaginable on a Kiba face. Then he held up Kakashi's beloved book, "If we're too old for stories, so are you!"

"What? No, give that back!" yelled Kakashi in complete dismay.

Akamaru jumped defensively in front of his owner. At the same time, Sakura said, "C'mon, Kakashi-sensei, just a few stories! Pleaaaaaasssseeeeeee!" She gave him the most watery, largest, sparklyest (is that a word? Humm, according to the spell-checker, no, no it is not) puppy-dog eyes you ever did see. Like, EVER ever. Yeah.

Kakashi flinched. "N-Not the puppy dog eyes…!" Seeing that it was beginning to work, Ino jumped in beside Sakura.

"Pleaaaaseeeee," she squealed too. Kakashi took a step back as Temari joined the fray. He was beginning to break! Sensing this, Tenten also joined in. And then, to complete the rainbow of green, blue, greenish-blue, and brown eyes, Neji uncharacteristically shoved his cousin, Hinata, in. She, too, joined in. (Sorry, fangirls, no Neji-puppy-dog-eyes… but it did get kept Hyuuga, for you.)

The addition of the white eyes must have done him in, for the man threw up his arms in defeat. "Fine, fine. I'll tell you some stories. Just promise me that I get my book back later."

"Yes, yes," the girls chimed as they shoved Kakashi across the room.

"But the stories better be good ones, sensei!" Sasuke grumbled with crossed arms.

The jounin sighed. "Where to begin… Ah, yes. I know a good story." He grinned. Well, he was wearing a mask and all, but he grinned anyways. And everyone knew he was grinning. He's Kakashi, he has that power. Now, back to the point.

The kids – er – teens settled in around him, sitting cross-legged on the floor. Kakashi sat in a rocking chair in front of a fire that certainly was not there when this fic started. (Well, okay the fire was, Sai's book, remember? Fwoosh! Yay Fire!)

Speaking of Sai… "I hope these stories have lots of –"

"SHUT UP!"

* * *

Get used to the Sai thing, it's going to happen alot XD

SO, that important spoilerthingie for the plans of this story? Read this if you want, ignore it if you want, but... instead of just telling stories, Kakashi will be interjecting the teens into it XD IT IS GREAT SO FAR BELIEVE ME.

So go add **Zin and Sen** to your alerts because I WILL NOT BE UPDATING THIS STORY HERE. **_THIS IS JUST A PREVIEW._**

Thnx and have fun.

You may drop a line, but again, I ask you don't alert this, as it wont be getting updated. Don't favorite it either, unless you don't want to lose the link to it for some odd reason. Go add **Zin and Sen **to your alert and wait for the story to pop up there, mm'kaythnx.


End file.
